


In Cold Forgiveness

by Annie_Lacus



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Dylan comes back, Ep. 43 didn't happen, F/M, First Kiss, Freeform, Hurt, Love, Lune - Freeform, Not Canon Compliant, Simp Kieran White, Spicy, This got away from me, also simp Lauren Sinclair, its not, mature content, spicy eventually, this was supposed to be short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29795691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie_Lacus/pseuds/Annie_Lacus
Summary: Dylan Rosenthal returns only to draw Lauren farther from all she has known, but somehow closer to a certain assassin.
Relationships: Dylan Rosenthal & Lauren Sinclair, Lauren Sinclair & Kieran White, Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White, William Hawkes/Kym Ladell
Comments: 9
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

Tristan Sinclair threw on his coat, his hat and for good measure his mask and stumbled into the 7th precinct. 

He would have been a stranger to Tristan had it not been for his picture on Laurens wall. He had spent too many haunting hours alone in her room, eyes glazed over at the mess of red string that all inevitably pointed toward this boy. For the longest time he existed as only that, a photograph, a picture that represented only a hindrance in Laurens life. 

When the man, no longer a boy, had approached Sinclair's residence, Tristan believed firmly that the previous night's drink had thrown him into a stupor and the broad shouldered man before him was a phantom. Some figment of his imagination, a reminder of sorts of his own deeds left unpunished. But the way his clothing moved slightly in the wind, and the way he smiled slightly and his grey eyes squinted, left his imagination in check. 

Tristan removed his mask, scanning the precinct, he found it’s usual focused bodies. To his surprise his nieces was the only not so enamored with her job but upturned at a black haired man, who smiled sweetly down on her. He held his breath a moment happy to watch her entertain herself with a seemingly normal man at a seemingly normal job. 

He coughed slightly, Lauren and the black haired mans’ attention turning to him. 

His eyebrows rose as he gestured her toward him, “Lauren,” he said quietly, “Would you come with me?” he asked a weary smile on his face. 

The black haired man stared as she walked toward him, his face twisted in curiosity.

Poor man, Tristan thought, whatever pronouncements he planned on making were surely to be shattered in just a few moments. 

“Uncle, what is it?” she said hesitantly, Tristan rarely visited her, let alone the precinct itself. 

He glanced slightly at the black haired man who still looked on. He grabbed her arm gently, leading her away from open ears. 

“I need you to come with me, an… old friend has turned up and he’d rather like to see you.” he said. 

Laurens eyebrows furrowed, “An old friend, who?” she asked, arms crossed. 

“Just trust me, he’s waiting outside.” Tristan whispered. 

Lauren glanced down at the door,“Mr. Sinclair!” erupted Hermann from behind her.

“Ah. Hermann, good day to you.” Tristan asked. 

“Is there something I can do for you?” he asked, glancing at Lauren. 

Tristan looked quickly between the two, “Might I steal Lauren for the rest of the day?” 

“The rest of the day?” Hermann asked. 

“Yes, a certain family friend has come to town, only for a short while, and would like to see her. She’ll be back tomorrow morning.” He smiled, his posture straightening. 

Lauren leaned back slightly, eyeing the rest of the precinct, Kym sat watching intently at the door way, 

What’s going on? She mouthed. Lauren shrugged, seeing Will who looked half asleep over his papers, and Kieran who leaned against the wall, his thumb flipping through files but his eyes unmoving. He was listening, and rather intently. 

The blabber had ended, Tristan tipped his hat at Hermann who turned on his heel to leave. 

“Get your things.” Tristan said. 

Lauren, bent in confusion, looked at Kieran who seemed much the same. 

“What happened?” He whispered as she took the folders and coat up in her arms. 

“There is an old friend waiting outside for me, apparently.” she said. 

Kym beamed, “a... _fiance_?” she gasped. 

Lauren rolled her eyes, “I don’t think so, Kym.” she chuckled nervously, unable to meet Kierans gaze as she departed.

Kym, without a smidge of hesitation, grabbed Kierans arm and drug him to the paned windows that looked out over the street. 

She squinted attempting a better look. Kieran who had agreed not to dig into Laurens personal life had caved immediately and took on the same expression as Kym. 

“An old friend,” she scoffed, “Will and I are Laurens only friends, this is impossible.” 

“Ouch.” Kieran said. 

“Well and of course you, but lovers don’t count as friends.” she said, shooting him a quick wink. 

“Is it the man with the white hair?” 

Lauren having spent most of her day in a dark precinct pouring over lifeless files had a rude awakening by the afternoon sun. And an even ruder awakening at the form basking between its rays. 

She had woken up every morning, stretched every morning, and missed him every morning. She would never forget that face or that smile, and how it tugged unbalanced in one direction. 

He was tall now, his shoulders broad, his hair messier than before, his black eyebrows hooded dark lashes and big round grey eyes, ones that tried miserably to stay open in the sunlight. He was handsome, incredibly handsome. 

Lauren didn’t know her expression at the moment, but guessed it looked something like someone who had just been shot by their lover. Betrayal, heartache, and relief passed across her face in equal measure.

Tristan broke their reverie, “Lauren I think you might remember Mr. Dylan Rosenthal.” Tristan smiled brightly at the two.

Kym and Kieran looked on as Lauren practically fell into his arms, her fragile hands wrapping around him, and her head burying in his neck with a smile completely foreign to the two onlookers. 

Kieran looked away momentarily, “Jealous perhaps?” Kym said chuckling. 

“ **No** ,” he said, “Lauren is allowed to have friends.” 

“Ah yes, especially ones that look at her like that, with whispering white hair, and youthful grins,” she peered closer.

She watched the man wrap his arms around Lauren, lifting her up slightly, smiling into her shoulder. 

“Well, they are assuredly friends.” she whispered again. 

Kym turned to gauge Kierans' reaction, only to find the space beside her empty. 

“Ren.” Dylan whispered, setting her down, his hands clasping her arms. 

“W-what are you- y-you’re alive?” Lauren could hardly form words. She patted his arms, his chest, his neck, his face, her eyes searching him fervently. Committing to memory every harsh edge and soft place of him. Dylan. 

The man she had been searching for for years, the man she had stayed up nights thinking about, was now holding her as if not a day had passed at all. 

Her words stumbled again, “B-but how did you-” 

Dylan cooed softly, lifting a thumb to caress her cheek. “It’s a long story,” he said, “and I’m sorry I didn’t come sooner... I’m sorry for a lot of things.” 

He knocked his forehead softly against hers, holding her tighter, “All in good time, yea?”

She nodded hastily plunging her arms around him again, face melting into his chest, “Where have you been?” she choked through tears. 

……………………………

“So you’ll be staying with us for a little while?” Lauren asked, placing her coat on the hook.

Dylan chuckled, “Is that okay?” 

She turned to face him as he shed his clothing, just the sight of him sent shivers down her spine. She knew the two dimensional Dylan well, she knew all the curves in his face, the shape of his teeth, the way his hair laid, but this Dylan, three dimensional and pumping with blood, filled with huffs of cold breath and longer lines from the sun was an entirely other beast. 

She watched the way his arms now corded in muscle flexed beneath the thin white fabric of his shirt, the popping veins in his neck, the sharp corner of his jaw. Her eyes followed the small tail ends of his hair down to the back of his neck, over the exposed bumps of his spine down to where his shirt dropped slightly and she could see the delicate sheen of skin cascade down his back. 

She wondered if he had scars, or bandages wrapped around his torso... 

“Lauren?” he asked. 

She shook the thought, realizing she had been staring too long. 

He grinned big and wide, “This is weird isn’t it.” 

“Incredibly.” she laughed, bashfully averting her eyes. 

She walked, Dylan in tow to the kitchen. She filled two mugs of coffee, placing one in his hand. 

“I want to know everything.” she said quietly, leaning towards him, elbows on the counter.

He ran a hand through his hair, snow capped peaks standing at attendance. 

“You’ve become very inquisitive, you know that?” he smiled, his gaze unwavering from hers.

“I’ve become a lot of things and.... you’re avoiding the question.” Her eyes taunted. 

He leaned back in his chair, glancing out the window. “You didn’t ask me one directly.” he taunted back.

She laughed into her mug, “Dylan Rosenthal,” she said moving closer to sit next to him, he turned his cheek in his palm with a small smile, “how in the hell are you alive?” his smile widened at her words. He reached out a finger to place a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

He breathed in sharply, “They took me, like they did many other children that day. I don’t remember much of what happened, but I remember waking up in a strange place, with strange people.” 

“By they, you mean the Phantom Scythe?” she asked.

Dylan nodded slowly, “They sent me to a different settlement, along with some of the other kids-”

“For how long?” she interrupted, “For how long were you at the different settlement?” 

He looked down at his hands, “Until about a month ago.” the worry lines in Laurens faces grew deeper. 

Vague. He was being vague, Lauren noticed. As far as she knew Dylan had no knowledge of her abilities, so his answers, more than likely were not out of spite or withholding, but simply uncomfortable to speak about.

“As far as I know my background was scrubbed, there is no trace of me left in Ardhalis, apart from memories like yours and your uncles. To everyone else I am dead.” 

“What happened in the other settlement?” she whispered. 

He winced at the question, reaching his hand out to grasp hers lightly, “I-I did bad things Lauren, they don’t give you a choice really. They train you, physically and mentally and then they...find positions that best fit you.” 

She wondered if Kieran had been one of those children, a child who was trained to kill others. 

“What was your position?” she asked, squeezing his hand tighter. 

Her met her eyes steadily, he swallowed hard, “I-I-”

She held up her hand, “It’s okay. It’s okay you don’t have to tell me. B-but how did you get out, how did you get here?” 

“It’s...complicated. **I was able to escape** … in a way.” 

The lie was plain as day to Lauren, but it didn’t affect her in the way she thought it might. All she had ever done in life, her association with Kieran, joining the police force, the detective unit, it had all come crashing down in a matter of minutes. The answers she needed didn’t matter anymore, she had him full and vibrant before her. Whatever answers he may have, didn’t matter if they were completely true, he was alive and that’s what mattered most. 

…………………………………………………..

“So who is he?” Kieran asked, picking files from her desk. 

She peered up at him through slitted eyes. “An old friend.” 

“Is he someone your boyfriend ought to know about?” he asked quizzically. 

“That would entirely depend on my boyfriend's intentions with this new information.” she said. 

“If this ‘old friend’ were to compromise the _relationship_ then said boyfriend might be worried.” 

“He’s not going to compromise anything Kieran.” 

“Then why can’t you tell me about him?” 

“I’m curious too, who is he?” Kym chimed in.

“As am I.” stated Will, sipping his coffee expectantly. 

Lauren looked between the three faces, looking down on her as if she were another assailant. She bent her head, rubbing her temples accordingly. 

“He was my best friend when we were young, his name’s Dylan. He’s been living overseas for the last few years, and... he finally returned.” 

Kieran looked puzzled, a flash of knowing dancing across his blue eyes, “How old is he?” he asked. 

“Why do you care?” she snapped back at him. 

“He looks familiar.” he stated. 

Kieran held her steady gaze at that. Laurens unspoken words seemingly pouring out of her. She knew he knew what that meant- a boy of similar age going away overseas to come back only at the prime of his life. Kieran, among many others, had suffered in the same tale. 

“He must be pretty important for your uncle to dismiss you for an entire afternoon,” Kym looked on suspiciously, “Exactly how good a friend was he?” 

Kieran, happy for some back up, crossed his arms and waited with a small smile. 

“A really good friend,” she looked up at Kieran with the same irritated expression, “and he’s staying with us.” 

“What?” Kieran nearly yelled. 

She could hear a small snicker from Lukas’s corner. 

“Lauren do you think that’s such a good idea?” Will asked. 

“I should come introduce myself.” Kieran interrupted. 

“No, you shouldn’t. He isn’t a threat Kieran,” Kieran looked unconvinced, “I only have eyes for you, love.” she said with a sneer. 

Kieran gazed up at the ceiling, before hopping to his feet, he grabbed Laurens hand placing his lips softly on her knuckles, his eyes dark and swimming as they met hers, “We’ll talk about this later.” he dropped her hand and left the room. 

A few hours later...

Lauren felt a hand around her arm, yanking her into a room. 

“Jesus, possessive much!” she yelled at Kieran, who sat still on his desk. 

“Tell me who he is Lauren.” he stated with a kind of finality. 

She squinted her eyes at him, “I did.” 

Kieran rolled his eyes, “Why did he go overseas?” 

Lauren adjusted her shirt sleeves, “Seems like you already know, him being familiar and all.” she spat. 

He turned on his heel, his back to her, he raked a hand through his hair and removed his glasses, “Could you stop being stubborn for one second and tell me the truth.” he pleaded with angry eyes. 

“This is a personal matter, Kieran.” she stated, crossing her arms, a daring look in her eye.

“Fucking Christ, Lauren,” he whispered, “Not if he works for the Phantom Scythe.” 

She remained silent. He took a step towards her, her back hitting the wall. “If this is what I think it is, you need to be extremely careful around him.” he said. 

“You don’t even know him, Kieran.” she seethed. 

“I don’t think you do either.” he seethed back. 

Her glare grew, “I’ve known him since he was young, he-”

“He’s not the same person Lauren.” He said moving away from her to grab his glasses again, “and keep in mind people don’t just leave the Phantom Scythe.” 

At that moment the door to the archives opened, a head of blue hair emerging from it’s opening. 

“Hey…. you guys.” Kym smiled, “Lovers quarrel?” 

Kieran and Lauren stared, “Ookay. Anyway. Lauren the anniversary party at your house, what time is that tomorrow?” she said with a small smile. 

Lauren glanced quickly at Kieran, “Uh. 7.” 

“Your uncle is married?” Kieran asked. 

“Oh no, it’s the anniversary of when the precinct was created, you’re invited Kieran.” Kym said with a smile and slowly closing the door. 

A satisfied grin had spread over Kierans' lips, he gradually approached Lauren, throwing his coat over his shoulder, “Looks like I’ll get to meet him after all.” he whispered near her shoulder.


	2. The Anniversary Party

Lauren descended the stairs in a fury, her eyes continuously clipping to the door every time it opened, Dylan not far behind her, hands lingering towards her black blouse. 

“Could you get the drinks from the ice box?” she asked, hopeful that he would leave her alone for a few minutes. 

She had been thinking about this night since Dylan came back, how she would deal with two men, one whom she was supposed to be in love with and the other she felt an _actual_ attachment to. 

She wanted to hide in a closet and let the night unfold without her participation. She had no idea of how the two would react to one another, and thought deeply that maybe she was overreacting, if they both truly wanted to win her affections, then they would be gentlemen. But Lauren knew Kieran, and he didn’t want her affections, he just wanted answers. 

The rest of the precinct had gathered in the drawing room, enjoying the fire and drinks. Kym and Will flocked to its entrance, opting to join Lauren and watch the festivities ensue. 

“When are we going to meet this knight in shining armor?” Kym poked. 

“Which one?” Lauren laughed heartlessly. 

Will and Kym turned to her concerned. 

“He’s getting drinks.” she stated blandly. 

Kym drink in hand nearly dropped it, her eyes went wide, stuck to a figure behind Laurens shoulder. 

“Holy hell.” she whispered. 

Lauren turned as the music in the drawing room hit its crescendo. Dylan approached, hair disheveled, eyelashes fluttering, a smug smile waning on his lips. 

But it wasn’t Dylan that caught Kyms eye. Afternoon sun had erupted from behind him, and a dark figure shook its head of rain in the doorway. 

Even Will watched as bright fragments of droplets surrounded Kierans black hair like a halo. He turned his chin up, residual rain ran down his face, making the arch in his cheek bones, and the cupid's bow above his lip glow like warm porcelain. The world seemed to slow down and music rise as they watched him undress.

He had no glasses on, and the ocean in his eyes seemed sharper, brighter... dangerous even. Black hair framed his face like shards of tinted glass, refracting warm sunlight. As he removed the dark coat, the deep blue button up that clinged to his form raked up, giving the onlookers a flash of muscle that dipped lower into his trousers. Kym gasped at the sight. The neckline of his collar looked haphazard, revealing the broad lines of his chest and scars that shined a little brighter in the sun. He shot the group a grin and kept Kyms gaze as he slowly tore off a glove with his teeth. 

He didn’t look like a gentleman, he looked like an assassin. 

“D-does anybody have a camera?” Kym mumbled, still staring. 

Dylan leaned in, “Who is that?” he whispered, breaking Laurens gaze. 

She turned to him with a bashful smile, “Uh, Kieran, he’s our archivist.” 

“ _He’s_ an archivist?” Dylan asked, visibly baffled. 

Lauren swallowed, nodding slowly watching the figure saunter up to the group, his hands reaching to button the top part of his shirt. 

The group still stared, even as Kieran reached out a hand to Dylan, “I don’t believe we’ve been introduced, I’m Kieran White.” 

Dylan took his hand, “Dylan Rosenthal, nice to meet you.” he said with an uneasy smile. 

“Likewise.” he broke the handshake nodding a head at the other three and exiting into the drawing room. 

Kym unconsciously reached out to follow him, but was quickly reeled in by Will. 

She looked up at Will, “Was that rehearsed?” 

“If it was he performed it flawlessly.” 

The sound of a glass ringing out stopped both the music and conversation, “Everyone! Welcome to this year's 68th precinct anniversary.” Bellowed Tristan, champagne glass held high. 

“I believe we have a fine team before us, and I want to extend my gratitude to each and every one of you. We have had a difficult year, between the brutal murders of the Purple Hyacinth, the Phantom Scythe, and the death of Harvey, you have persisted through a lot, and have done more than the administration has ever expected of you.” 

Lauren watched Kieran from the corner of her eye, twitching at the sound of his name. Good, she thought, never hurts reminding him who he is, the stupid beautiful bastard. 

“I want to welcome a few new faces, uh Mr. Kieran White, our new archivist-” Kieran nodded uncomfortably, “and our newest addition, Mr. Dylan Rosenthal.” Tristan gestured to the white haired man near Lauren. 

There was no congratulations, only confusion in the room, as all eyes were now on Dylan. 

“Mr. Rosenthal is a dear friend of the Sinclair family, and will be our new informant on all matters Phantom Scythe, suffice to say he will be busy.” Tristan chuckled. 

Kym, her mouth full of food, whispered, “That sounds fucking suspicious.” Will promptly elbowed her. 

“Any cases that have an attachment to the Phantom Scythe will pass through Dylan’s hands, I know it is an unconventional type of position, but desperate times call for desperate measures- and I ask you all to welcome him and treat him accordingly,” Tristan looked about the room, “To another year, may we prosper and may justice prevail- Cheers.” 

All hands came up in unison, and down back into their usual conversation. Laurens line of vision had caught on Kieran, who stared daggers into her eyes, shaking his head in disbelief. 

“Well, Mr. Rosenthal I’m Lieutenant Hawkes, but you can call me Will.” The two shook hands, Lauren happy to see someone showing good graces to Dylan. 

“Yea, Kym-” she took Dylan's hand quickly, “who exactly are you?” 

Will scoffed in embarrassment, Lauren only chuckled. 

Dylan laughed, “Dylan Rosenthal, Lauren’s childhood friend.” 

“And now you’re our primary Phantom Scythe informant, how on earth did you land that job?” 

Kieran laughed from the foyer where he eavesdropped easily on the conversation, he was proud of Kym. She did a thorough job of weeding out potential rats, her vetting process was abrupt and a little intense, but exemplary nonetheless. Where Lauren used lie detection, Kym used fear. 

Kieran nudged his way effortlessly into the group, nodding again at Dylan, “Welcome to the team.” 

Lauren shivered at his presence so near to hers. 

“Thank you.” Dylan gulped, “A-and to answer your question, I worked overseas as an informant, so the experience traded over nicely, and Tristan was gracious enough to offer me the position.” 

Both Kym and Will looked like they were staring at a horrible circus performance, which was surprising… as Dylan was stunning. 

“Who did you _inform_ overseas?” Kieran asked with a look of genuine curiosity, his answer greeted quickly by Laurens heel on his foot, he only smiled reaching to grab her lower back to steady her, she gasped slightly at the pressure.

Dylan straightened at the question, “Numerous agencies, mostly shipping companies, city officials, business owners and the like.” 

Dylan looked nervously at Lauren, smiling slightly.

“So what all do you know about the Phantom Scythe?” Will inquired. 

“ **Not a lot** , I don’t rather like talking about it outside of professional settings either… better to put them out of your mind, don’t you think?” he laughed nervously. 

The entirety of what seemed like the house went silent. 

“I-I mean they are a threat, obviously, **but I believe they will die down quickly** , they’re losing participants **and funds. No major plans for the future that I know of either**.” he said confidently.

“Spoken like a real member, Mr. Rosenthal.” Kieran smiled, Lauren gave him a deadly glare and Kym quietly choked down a chuckle. 

The five of them broke apart after that, Lauren mingling with Dylan close behind. Throughout all their conversations and introductions Dylan did something quite strange. He dismissed any conversation about the Phantom Scythe, opting to talk about Lauren and their reunion instead. It was a nice distraction, she had to admit, to not be reminded of their timely demise every second. She was sure Dylan wanted to hear nothing of it either, considering he had spent his entire life in servitude to the organization.

The question still remained, one planted there by Kieran, the fact that no one really ever escapes the Phantom Scythe, and his two lies just then, they had plenty of funds and were not dying down. None of that was old news to Lauren; she knew they were wealthy and prosperous, but it was disappointing to hear Dylan lie about it. It put her back in the dark in a way, the only two people at the precinct who had any truth at all were her and Kieran, and she faintly hoped for only a moment that maybe Dylan wished to share more. She wouldn’t push him though, having him home was more than enough answers for her, and when the time came that maybe she needed more she’d ask, but for now she wanted only him. 

The night had grown dark, people were at their drunkest and the fire at its hottest. 

“I’m going to run upstairs for a moment.” she whispered to Dylan who nodded with a smile. 

Lauren threw open her bedroom door only to find Kieran, standing puzzled by a certain series of red string. 

“What are you doing?” she demanded, closing the door softly behind her.

Kieran turned to her, “Just admiring your decor darling.” 

A small bit of moonlight spilled in through the high windows, leaving only a little haunting dimension to Kierans' figure. 

“You know that’s all personal.” 

Kieran looked irritated, “Clearly.” 

Kieran sat down, his eyes drooping from exhaustion. He crossed his legs, his drink clanking as it hit the hardwood. Lauren sympathized for a moment, stepping closer to him and aligning her gaze with his. He was looking at the photo of Dylan, naturally. 

She opted to sit next to him, her knee unintentionally knocking his. 

She cocked her head towards his, bracing her arm on her other knee, head resting in its place. 

He took a large breath, “When we agreed not to ask personal questions...he was the answer. So, he is _literally_ your personal reason.” he said quietly, more to himself than her.

She couldn’t help it, she laughed at the dazzled look on his face, “I am so impressively cryptic aren’t I?” 

Kieran surprised, laughed with her, meeting her gaze hesitantly. She was so entrancing, gold such a rare color to find in a person, one that gleamed just as brightly in the moonlight as it did in the sun, how lucky he was to have seen it. 

“I thought he was dead, I had sent him back to the station to get something for me and then it blew. I wanted to find him... I wanted to avenge him.” she said after her laughs had subsided. 

“So you teamed up with the best assassin in the city to avenge your dead friend, only to find you’ve dug yourself an extremely deep hole, and your friend is alive nonetheless.” he smiled. 

“Desperate times called for desperate measures.” 

“Oi. Are you calling me a desperate measure?” he cackled. 

“Wholeheartedly, subordinate.” she smiled back. 

Kieran breathed deeply, crossing his arms on his knees and resting his chin, “So what will you do now?” he asked solemnly. 

“What do you mean?” she asked, a sudden pang of panic creeping up her spine. 

“He’s alive. Your avenging is done, so to speak. Your mind may rest.” 

Lauren scoffed slightly, looking back at the board, “Well not exactly.” 

“How do you mean?” he asked, his eyes followed her slim form as she stood to grab a box from beneath her bed. 

Kieran blushed very suddenly at the moment. Her fragile frame bent beneath her bed- her bed, in her room it was a moment so rare and intimate. He never thought in all his years that he might have a night, let alone a happy one, spent in the company of a friend, biding time with chit chat and laughs. It was a moment so entirely foreign to him- so domestic, so simple, and with Lauren Sinclair nonetheless.

She had retrieved the box and dumped its contents on the floor in front of them, she laid down on her stomach beside him, and out of some kind of habit or maybe fascination he did the same, laying on his side, his head propped up by a hand. 

“I _mean_... in our process of digging this incredibly deep and frustrating hole, I somehow managed to find out more than I wanted to,” she said handing him the photograph from Anslows, “my parents for instance, I know their death wasn’t an accident.” 

Kieran frowned at the picture. 

“And not only that, but they were a part of some organization- the Snapdragon.” she handed him the business card with the small scribblings. 

“Hm. I’ve heard of it before, an earlier constituent of the Phantom Scythe, I believe.” he said.

She took the card from his hand, “It could very well be its origins, but…” she sighed looking up at the board, “I will never know unless I keep digging.” 

“Is that all you’re digging for?” he asked an eyebrow cocked. 

She gave him a knowing look, “No,” and then softer, “ I don’t know why my uncle has made Dylan an informant, I’m suspicious admittedly.” it hurt to say the words, to after all this time have reservations about his return.

Kieran looked down at his drink, “But happy still?” 

“Yes, still happy.” she said, though her tone was unconvincing.

“Well if he has ulterior motives- you know it wouldn’t be the first time the Phantom Scythe has planted a mole- maybe just your entertaining the possibility may help if it ends up being true,” he said quietly, “I’m glad you’re at least thinking about it anyway.” 

“I know. I just wish it wasn’t him, I hope it isn’t him. And if it is, I just wish it was someone I didn’t care about, someone that could die or be locked up forever and I wouldn’t even blink.” she said discouraged. 

“Like me?” 

“No.” she said a little too quickly. 

Laurens eyes shot downward, “I-I would care if you died, or were locked up.” her eyes met his slowly. 

His gaze was soft, but with the look like he had somehow made a terrible mistake. 

“What?” she asked. 

“I’m sorry for dragging you into this hole with me, but for what it’s worth I’m happy I’m not down here alone.” 

At that Kieran stood, brushed off his trousers and shirt and looked about the room, eager to change the subject. He wanted this moment to last, at the thought he fell backward onto her bed. 

“What are you doing?” she chuckled. 

“I want to see how the other half sleeps, correction, the other one percent.” he grinned, he could feel her eyes rolling. 

“You’re insufferable.” she couldn’t help but scoff at the sight of him, utterly exhausted. 

“Is this comforter a goose or duck blend? It’s marvelous.” he mumbled his hand drifting through the valleys of the blanket. 

Lauren stood, “Kieran really get-” her whole body flung forward as she tripped on the box of evidence, and naturally on top of Kieran, who bellowed loudly. 

“Mother-!” he cried, his hands going to his groin. 

Lauren, unphased by his outburst, began to snicker and curl into a ball near the top of her bed.

“Did I just perhaps find the Purple Hyacinths weak spot?” a fox-like smile on her lips. 

Hands still cradling his crown jewels he looked at her through watering eyes, “Care to explore that area further?” 

“Is that an invitation to hit it again?” she said. 

“I take it back, get me the hell out of this hole.” he strained, rolling onto his side, his face twisted in pain. 

The ache left his body when he noticed that her eyes had closed. A rush of relief pushed through his bones, she was comfortable enough to close her eyes around him. Her hair splayed out around her like a limbs on a tree, her lips turned up slightly, he admired her. He stayed that way a long while, until Laurens breathing was steady and he could see the flicker of her eyes behind closed lids. He stood slowly, placing a blanket on top of her. 

“Goodnight Lauren.” he whispered. 

Kieran bounced down the stairway to find Kym and Will preparing for departure, and the ever present Dylan attempting conversation. 

The three looked up, “Where’s Lauren?” asked Kym, surprised to see Kieran so spry.

“I just tucked her in.” he winked, and without a nod or mention to the rest of them he grabbed his coat and gloves and bounded out the door.


	3. After Party

After the party the days passed quickly. Dylan had begun at the precinct, though he was rarely in the office, according to him he was much more effective in the field. To which all but Lauren raised their eyebrows in alarm. 

Lauren and Kieran were tied down with mindless paperwork, though Lauren knew Kieran had his own missions to attend to, some days he left work early and some days he slept there at nights, what he was doing was beyond her. Lauren felt a kind of responsibility to Dylan in those passing weeks, whether it was the work he produced, or how he behaved around the others, she felt in attendance to his every motive. Something she hated, but nonetheless felt obligated to do. 

Kieran was unhappy with their new association, he was suspicious by nature, even more so seeing the white haired man trail behind Lauren every day. Dylan would brush off any conversation of the Phantom Scythe, with a ‘I’m still looking into’ or ‘I don’t think I’m allowed to reveal too much.’ They were all faithless answers to anyone's question, and it perplexed him still why Tristan hired him, and why Lauren had such an attachment to him. 

What angered Kieran more was the fact that he hardly had any time with Lauren. He hated that Dylan slept only a few paces from Lauren's room, that he got to see her every morning and every night. That those rare moments he valued so much with her were now in abundance to someone else. 

He tried to find moments throughout the day to catch her attention and update her on any news he might have heard, but in an odd sort of uninterest she brushed them off. As if all her ideals of the snapdragon, and her parents death had fallen by the wayside. Kieran couldn’t help but be suspicious of Dylan, though he seemed harmless, he feared he was pulling Lauren away from him. And he almost feared that more, that out of jealous rage and hatred of his own personality- he didn’t care as much that Lauren was drifting away from her values and goals, but that she was drifting away from him. 

He watched her carefully, and was struck in the heart one afternoon to see her arm in Dylans, harmless maybe, but in Kierans head it meant something entirely different. There were signs of affection between them, weak obviously, but more than he had ever had with her. 

.....................................

Lauren sat below her mess of red string and old photographs gazing with tired eyes at the images. 

“You should throw it away.” said a voice from the door. 

She turned half hoping it was someone different, but Dylan watched with a careful expression. 

She smiled half heartedly, “Throw what away?” 

He walked closer sitting down next to her, “The board.” 

Lauren kept silent, wrought with confusion and indecisiveness she couldn’t bring herself to even touch something she had spent a lifetime working on. 

Dylan inhaled sharply next to her, looking down at his hands, “You were looking for me all these years weren’t you?” he asked quietly. 

She smiled, “Was it that obvious?” 

Dylan laughed, “Yes all the red string stabbed into my picture kind of gives it away.” 

“I thought I killed you. Sending you back into the station that day, I found your hat, but not you.” she whispered picking at the edge of a torn photograph. 

She felt a hand reach to cup her cheek, “God no. You couldn’t have known, Lauren.” he whispered back, grey eyes held solidly to hers. 

She shook his hand from her head, remembering the lies she heard that morning in the station, _she did know_. 

“Lauren you’ve spent all these years looking for me, and I love you for it, but I also wish you wouldn’t have wasted so much time on me. I’m sorry I never contacted you, and I know it feels like some kind of sick joke for me to just turn up out of nowhere-” he lifted her face, “but I’m alive, and this isn’t worth your time anymore. You have a life to lead, and a... bedroom that desperately needs cheering up.” he laughed, and her eyes brightened. 

She took his hand in hers, turning it over, surprised to see no marks. “It was just too easy almost, you coming back like that-” she laughed, “why couldn’t you have been in some cage held by brutal guards who I had to kill in order to reach you.” 

He clasped his hand around hers, “Because life is strange. And sometimes the harder you aim the more you miss.” 

She looked up at that, admiring for the first time in a while the beautiful curve of his cheek bones, and wide grey eyes, the way his white hair contrasted against his black brow and lashes. She grabbed his hand tighter, “It’s just difficult, realizing that everything I had worked so hard to accomplish, is now useless...it’s over.” she whispered. 

Dylan moved slowly closer to her, his free hand reached to caress her cheek and push her hair behind her ear, “But isn’t that the beauty of it? You’re free now, you don’t have to think about the Phantom Scythe anymore, or my safety, or who to prosecute, who to investigate. You have your life back Lauren.” he whispered just as softly. 

His eyes were pleading for her to forget, and maybe it was the warmth of his hand or the promise of freedom, but she leaned into him with closed eyes, her lips meeting his. 

She fell and drowned in the kiss, the way his hair tickled her forehead, and the soft motions he made against her, like a breath of relief that she could finally _feel him_. His hand reached quietly behind her head to pull her closer, his other wrapping around her waist. A hushed whimper escaped her lips, his own spreading into a smile at the sound. Breathe eased into her lungs as they kissed, his hand warm and smooth where it touched the bare skin of her neck. He was being so gentle, treating her like something precious and loved, but she couldn’t help but feel sluggish in some way. That this was a dream, and she would wake up and he would turn into someone else. 

_Kieran_.

His face flashed through her mind and she broke away from him, his hand still rested on her face. The thought of the assassin fled her mind when he pushed his forehead against hers, speaking in muddled words, “I’ve wanted to do that since the first moment I saw you.” 

She stayed still. 

He distanced from her only slightly, “I’m going away for a week or so, to the south. Apparently there’s some trade deal happening and Hermann requested I be there for....reconnaissance.” he smiled. 

That intrigued her, “What kind of trade deal?” she asked. 

He pulled his hands away from her, " **Who knows**.” he said leaning in to kiss her forehead, but where his lips touched felt numb and cold. 

Dylan stood, reaching for the knob, “Does Mr. White have feelings for you?” 

Laurens head jerked up, “What?” 

Dylan laughed, “Its only that he mentioned at the party that he tucked you in…” he asked quizzically. 

Lauren internally screamed, that bastard, she thought. “O-oh no, at least I don’t think so. **He had come up to borrow a book from me that night, and I… fell asleep while he looked for it**.” she lied, a horrible lie she thought. She would never fall asleep in the presence of an assassin, and yet she had. 

“Good,” he smiled, “I’d rather like you for myself Ms.Sinclair.” he said before shutting the door quietly. 

She winced at his words, she wasn’t one for possessive behavior and especially not from him. The words were probably meant to be romantic, but were a complete miss in Lauren’s mind. 

……………….

“Oi!” whispered a voice from the hallway, Lauren turned to see Kieran peeking out from the archives door. 

“What?” she whispered back. 

“Come here.” he said, disappearing back into his hole. 

Lauren, not ready for the encounter trudged into the archives, Kieran shutting the door behind her.

“I can’t be in here long, you know I’m not allowed.” 

“Yes, yes I know your many crimes officer,” he said handing her a photograph, “take a look at this.” 

Lauren mulled over the print of dark shadows and large barrels, painted on them a series of numbers and letters in a dull paint. 

“What is it?” she asked perplexed. 

He pointed to the letters, “Look at what’s painted on them, it says C3H5N3O9, that’s nitroglycerine,” he whispered with a smile, “I went back to Grey Chapel last night, I had heard word that more ‘supply’ had come in by ship about a week ago.” 

Laurens eyes widened, scoffing at the image, “That’s wonderful, Kieran.” she said handing it back to him. 

His eyebrows furrowed, “What do you mean, ‘that’s wonderful’, that’s your reaction? Go get your coat and pistol and let’s go down there, we found the fucking bombs Lauren.” he said baffled. 

“I-I just-” 

“No, no, no, you’ve been different ever since the anniversary party. Ever since he came home, what’s going on with you? What happened to the blood thirsty redhead I used to know?” he said perturbed. 

She rolled her eyes, “I got my life back Kieran,” she yelled, “I just-” 

“Lauren, this isn’t going to stop. Just because he’s back doesn’t mean the Phantom Scythe will stop, this will go on...I know that and you know it too.” he said. 

She knew he was right, she knew that no matter how hard she _or Dylan_ tried to put it out of her mind, the attacks would keep coming. 

“What do you propose we do then?” she asked, irritated. 

Kieran smiled triumphantly, “I’m so happy you asked, darling.” He meandered back to his desk, thumbing through pages and files, handing her one, “I have reason to believe there will be more shipments, but first we need to mark the one in Grey Chapel somehow, pull a Lune letter and alert the police- maybe a tracker on one of the barrels. If there are more shipments coming, I propose a stakeout, and a potential stalk if the goods are moved.” he had rehearsed it many times and delivered it proudly.

She squinted at the letter, informing shipments and inventory, “Oh my god.” she whispered. 

“What?” he asked alarmed, scooching closer to look at the paper. 

“He’s leaving today,” she said her eyes frantically looking around, “Dylan. He’s going to the south to do reconnaissance on a certain trade deal.” she looked at Kieran, her eyes gawking. 

“What does that have to do with the let-,” his eyes went wide, “The international ports.” he said softly. 

“Lauren that could mean they’re not just planning attacks in Ardhalis, they’re planning them around the entire settlement.” he sucked in his breath sharply. 

“We have to go.” she said quickly, “We have to follow him.” 

His eyebrow turned up, an impressed look passing his face, “You don’t have faith in your little friend to get the job done?” 

She gasped slightly, “I have more faith in myself.” 

“And me, apparently.” he smiled

“I didn’t say that.” 

“It was implied. Get your things.” he said, quickly grabbing his coffee mug and jacket, and jumping out the door.


	4. Train Ride

Kieran and Lauren opted for the train, an old steam engine one that Lauren used to ride as a child. She was happy to board that day, enjoying once again the old red leather seats in tiny cabins, sliding wood doors that Kieran kicked in anger, and bright four paned glass windows that looked out over the countryside. 

It was funny the two of them traveling together, Kieran packed much heavier than Lauren did, and as he so elegantly put it ‘this body takes a lot of pampering.’ They acted like two children, staring wondrously out the windows, exchanging nods and good afternoons at the passersby. Kieran read whatever free and overly-exploited tourist information was available on the train, mostly water logged and filthy pamphlets on vineyards and ship tours, but he was intrigued anyway. 

When they left the station, Kieran hardly took his eyes off the window, scanning every inch of territory they covered, the reflection of green and blue reflected in his dilated bright blue eyes. His eagerness was a nice distraction, so much so she had paid no mind to the tragic train station they boarded. She was too caught up in the way Kieran smiled as the train came in, how his grin widened at the conductor's whistle, he was so ridiculously charmed by the entire plan it had effectively rubbed off on her. 

She giggled at him then, looking up from the newspaper. 

“What?” he asked, his eyes coming away from the window. 

“You act like you’ve never seen the country before.” she examined. 

“It’s been a long time since I’ve left the city. I don’t get many days off.” he winked.

Lauren frowned, opting to admire the view with him. It was a rainy day, thick fog had settled at the base of valleys creating illusions of houses cut in half, sheep and cattle grazing below it. It was grey, as Ardhalis often was, but a beautiful kind of grey.

“What will you do if Dylan's guilty and... he is in fact a mole?” 

She was taken back by the question, sitting back and sinking into her seat. “I don’t want to lose him again.” she said honestly, surprising even herself with the words. 

Kieran looked down at his shoes, “Do you care for him?” 

“Anything from the trolley?” knocked a young boy on the cabin door. 

Kieran threw it open, “Ooh, yes please.” he smiled, the boy easing at the beaming assassin.

Kieran fished some coins from his pocket, “Uh, two scones, a tea-” he turned to Lauren, “anything?”

She strained her head looking about the trolley, “Orange...chocolates?” 

Kieran chuckled, “Two orange chocolates and a coffee too.” he smiled at the boy. 

Lauren watched on as the boy clumsily handed Kieran the snacks, Kieran finessing the goods in his nimble hands with a smile, “Thank you sir.” Kieran said, handing the boy the coins, who gleamed, nodded his head, and went on his way. 

“Thanks for that.” Lauren said with a smile, Kieran humming at the scent of his tea. 

He took a sip, “So do you?” 

She swallowed one of the chocolate orange slices, “Of course I care about him.” 

“You know what I mean.” he said more sternly. 

She met his eyes, “He... kissed me yesterday.” she said with a strange sigh, cringing that she was admitting such a thing to Kieran.

Kieran raised his eyebrows in an animated way, “ _He did_?” 

“Mhmm.” 

“Did you kiss him back?” he inquired, lifting his leg to rest on the seat. Lauren blushed at his posture, the entire slim and lean length of him looked like something that should be on the cover of a magazine. 

“Yes.” she said quietly, averting her eyes.

Kieran grimaced down at his tea. “How was it?” 

She looked at him with contempt, “Why does that matter?” 

“I’m just asking, Lauren.” 

He looked how she felt, defeated, exhausted, and not entirely thrilled by the subject.

“He came into my room and told me I should throw away my board, the one with his picture and all the evidence I had gathered over the years,” she looked over at him shyly, anticipating disappointment, “he said that I have a life to live and I had spent too many years wasting my time on him, and the Phantom Scythe.” 

He was staring oddly at her, stray strands of hair floating in the cool draft from beneath the cabin door. “And?” 

She was frustrated, “And when he kissed me I _believed_ him. I got lost in it, and it was... wonderful. I had this one moment where I wasn’t thinking about the ticking time bomb over my head, or my parents death, or murder, and I loved it, a-and when he stopped it all came crashing down.” 

He didn’t want to ask the next question, he feared its answer, but the stake in his heart that her confession stabbed in needed finishing, he needed some kind of closure that he had no chance. 

“Do you love him?” he asked, internally shaking. 

She looked at him in surprise, “No, no I don’t think so.” 

Admittedly such words had never given him so much joy. “Well it begs the question even more, what will you do if he’s a mole?” 

“I-I genuinely don’t know, if it comes to that I doubt I’ll have much say in the matter.” she said adjusting awkwardly in her seat. 

Kieran put his leg down, his elbows on his knees, he feigned a glimpse outside, but the squint in his eyes wasn’t from the light, it was from the heart breaking advice he was about to deliver. 

“You should fight for him.” he said with a kind of finality, twiddling his thumbs harshly. 

“Fight for him?” she repeated. 

“If he means that much to you, love or not, he’s worth keeping in your life as long as possible. You’ve proven you can care for someone beyond their dealings with the Phantom Scythe,” he gestured weakly at himself, “and if you can look past the crimes of literally their worst member, you can look past Dylans’ affairs as well.” 

Lauren nearly burst to tears at his words, not just their context, but the fact that _he_ was saying them. “S-so you’re saying if he is guilty, I should... forgive him?”

“It sounds foolish, but if there is one thing I personally have yearned for my entire life, it’s forgiveness,” he leaned back, “I most assuredly will never receive it, but I would wager Dylans crimes are much less bloody than mine, and he is more deserving of that kindness.” The corner of his lip turned up slightly, “And if there is one thing I have noticed from my time around you both- it is a far better thing him being here then not at all.” 

The rest of their train ride was silent, apart from Kieran making a big fuss out of a flock of sheep. He was so enamored with the domestic parts of the countryside, the stone houses, the small creeks that meandered parallel to the train tracks, the large lilac bushes that passed by in a haze. In between his observations he often made small ‘Hms’ and gasps, his warm breath fogging the window. 

They arrived in the south late in the evening. Exiting a few stops out of town, Kieran somehow convinced her that being farther away from the port itself would seem less suspicious, and much better for exercise. 

A small bell rang out as they entered the Inn, it was quaint, quiet, and seemed entirely vacant. 

“Hello,” Kieran squinted at the name tag on the ruddy cheeked old woman behind the counter, “Darcy. We would like a room for 4 nights please.” he flashed her his classic grin, pure deadly charm. 

The old woman smiled, peeking up at the two from behind her bifocals, she leaned in whispering to Kieran, “She’s beautiful, you lucky man.” 

Kieran couldn’t help it, he blushed, “She is indeed.” he whispered back, happy to see Lauren distracted by the interior decor. 

She laid a receipt on the counter for Kieran to sign, eyeing the two, “Such a beautiful couple you two are.” she said directed at Lauren. 

“Oh we’re n-” 

“Thank you.” he said half glaring, half smiling at Lauren. 

“I gave you a bit of a deal on the room, I know a young couple like yourselves are probably saving for a family.” 

The pen Kieran was signing with nearly broke, but he kept his composure. Handing the paper back to the woman. 

“She gave us a deal, play along.” he whispered quickly to Lauren. 

“What brings you two to town?” she asked stapling the papers. 

Lauren looked at Kieran in panic, who blurted extemporaneously, “ **Honeymoon**.” Kieran could practically feel her hair splitting. 

Darcy’s spirit nearly left her body, “How lovely, what do you both do?” 

Lauren attempted a smile, poking Kieran with an elbow, “He’s an artist.” 

“Yes,” he said, surprised, “and she’s a t-” he drew a blank. 

“ **T-train conductor**.” she finished for him. Leaving the two figures before her speechless. 

Darcy seemed off put, “O-oh how... unique.” she shook the thought, “Your room is up the stairs and to the left.” 

The two ascended the stairs, Kieran nearly doubling over, bracing himself on the railing, “Train conductor?” he laughed, “That’s what you came up with?” he cackled. 

“Well you weren’t any help.” 

………………………

Lauren knew Kieran was daft, but she also knew he was clever. 

She stood her arms crossed staring at the face-down splayed out assassin on the one queen sized bed. 

“Kieran.” she said quietly. 

“Hm.” he mumbled into the mattress.

“Why is there only one bed?” she said perturbed. 

Kieran lifted his head abruptly, his hair in every direction, he eyed the room suspiciously. “Ah.” he clicked his tongue, “I fear we may be too convincing as a couple.” 

“You were the one who said _honeymoon_.” she spat. 

“ _After_ I signed the receipt. Darcy made up her own mind the minute we walked through the door.”

She stomped to the bathroom, removing her scarf. “I’ll sleep on the floor.” 

“No you won’t.” he said. 

“Then you’ll sleep on the floor?” she suggested glaring at his reflection in the mirror. 

“I will put a pillow between us, and I will not move or look at you, I swear to it.” 

“Ki-” she began to pout. 

“Lauren I hardly sleep as it is. There is a good chance I will be conscious the entire night, you have nothing to worry about.” he said quickly. 

She bit her cheek, “Fine, but if you do I will-” 

“Shoot me in the head?” he smiled. 

………………….

Lauren laid on her side in her white shift, the duvet rucked up to her shoulders as she sweat in anticipation for Kieran to join her. 

“Nervous?” he purred from the bathroom. 

She shot him a glare, noticing then what he was wearing. 

“Are those silk pajamas?” She tried hard not to stare at his bare torso, something that looked sculpted by Michelangelo himself. 

He smiled, throwing the covers back, “I’m not a barbarian.” 

“One could argue…” 

He returned her glare, shutting her up with a small smile. As he laid down Lauren noticed the scars on his back, some of them too big and jagged to be from a sword. She shivered at the thought of him being lashed, Kieran crying out in pain, nearly bleeding to death from a whip. He laid back against the pillows, like he promised placing one between the two and reaching to turn off the light. 

“Goodnight Lauren.” he whispered 

“Night...Kieran.” 

…………………

Kieran oddly enough did sleep. He knew exactly why, it was her presence, her warmth radiating from her side of the bed, the soft tempo of her breath that lulled him, but more than that it was the realization that Lauren, let alone any individual, was comfortable enough to sleep next to him. It was a sort of peace that allowed his mind and body to rest properly for once in his life.

The rest, however, didn’t last long. Kieran awoke to the sound of Lauren yelling beside him. 

“No. No no no no no, don’t...n-n- not himm…” she fisted the sheets tightly, her legs thrashing, , “S-s-stop! Please!” she begged louder. 

Kieran threw the dividing pillow to the floor, shaking her shoulder. “Lauren,” he could hardly see her, only feel her movements, “Lauren!” he said, shaking her harder. 

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” she cried. 

“Lauren!” he nearly shouted. 

Her body thrust upward as she sucked in sharp gasps, her fingernails digging into his forearms, eyes wide in panic “Kieran?”

Lauren threw her arms around him, squeezing him to her, panting hotly in his ear, “You’re alive, you’re alive, thank god.” she said her body pulsing and twitching from nerves. 

He hesitated a moment before wrapping his own arms around her, pulling her to him, “It was just a dream, it was just a dream.” he shushed, stroking her back, attempting to calm her erratic breathing. 

“It’s just a dream.” he said again softly. After a long moment her breathing slowed, but she still clung to him, breathing deeply into the junction of his shoulder. 

She pulled away from him slowly, her shaking hands following the line of his neck down his shoulder to rest at his chest as she regained her composure. He was the only thing grounding her in that moment, solid flesh beneath her fingers. 

He bent his head slightly to look at her, reaching to push ragged strands of hair out of her face, “Are you okay?” he asked quietly. 

She nodded briefly, “Just- nightmares.” she said sniffling and wiping her eyes. 

Kieran frowned, watching as she heaved out weakened breaths, her eyes glazed over as she stared down at nothing in particular. 

“Lauren,” he grabbed her lightly, “lay back, I’ll get you water.” 

She caught his wrist firmly, “No.” she said, a dreaded look in her eyes. 

“Just… can you…” she could hardly manage words, “c-can you just lay beside me for a second.” she managed, not able to meet his eyes. 

Every nerve ending in Kierans body exploded, heat rushed to his cheeks, his neck and lower yet. He swallowed something dry in his throat as he obeyed and laid back on the pillows. 

She was hesitant to do the same, turning her back away from him. Such proximity was intoxicating to him, but even more so when after a moment she quietly reached to grab his arm and pull it over her waist. His fingers, doing something he had rehearsed in his mind many times, curled into the curve of her pulling her ever so slightly closer. His chest met her back and to his surprise she relaxed when he did so, nestling deeper into the concavity of his body, her arm laid over top of his, delicate fingers lazily brushing his knuckles.

“Thank you.” she whispered, barely audible. 

He closed his eyes, and with one final bid to manifest his dreams to reality, he placed his hand on top of hers and entwined his fingers with her own.


	5. Reconaissance

They had reached a high place near the ports early in the afternoon, neither of them sure what they were looking for, but with the hopes that Dylan would not see. 

“Here.” he said, handing her something wrapped in parchment. 

Lauren opened it half expecting to find a weapon. 

“Where the hell did you get cake?” 

Kieran looked away from his binoculars, “Darcy gave it to me,” Lauren took a large bite, “she said it helps with fertility.” 

She spat it out onto the rooftop, handing it back to him. 

He waved a hand at her, “I’ve already had two pieces.” 

She rolled her eyes, looking back at the bustle of the shipyard. “Anything?” 

He squinted his eyes through the binoculars, “There’s a ship coming in, the Marscianne,” he pointed to the dodgy black boat that left a brown stained wake in its path, “I’m not sure if it's the one though.” 

“Do you think they would move the nitroglycerine this time of day?” 

Kieran shrugged his answer. “What exactly was Dylan doing here again?” he asked looking bare eyed at the ship. 

“He said reconnaissance on a trade deal.” 

Kieran ground his teeth, “He’d have to know what he’s looking for then. He’d have to know the ship, or the supply, or the people trading,” he sighed, “our best chance may be finding him.” 

She nodded in agreement, “Did you bug the yard?” she asked. 

Kieran chuckled, “I did, it’s a merry bunch down there if you’d like a listen.” 

Lauren grabbed the radio transmitter from him, turning the volume up only to hear a symphony of off key seagulls and men shouting. 

“Christ-”

“Lauren, Lauren,” he said excitedly, “I think I have our man.” 

He scooted closer to her handing her the binoculars, “He has a cap on, but you can see white hair beneath it.” 

“Where?” she asked. 

“To the left of the fish nets, he’s walking north.” he said, pointing vaguely. 

She scoffed, “Kieran I can’t-” 

He wrapped his arms around her, putting his hands over her own, orienting her in the right direction. 

It was a casual motion to Kieran, they had been in a similar position the evening before, but this time was different. 

Lauren flinched slightly at his proximity, but kept her eyes focused on Dylan. She could feel Kierans breathe on her neck, the small grapplings his hands made as they left her own. 

“He’s walking toward the ship.” she whispered. 

He budged his head closer to hers, improving his line of vision. They each watched Dylan amidst the steam and flocks of seagulls reach out to shake hands with a man. 

“Get the audio.” she whispered. 

Kieran hastily turned up the volume, putting the headphones on. Lauren, frustrated, leaned in to press her ear against one of the muffs. 

“It’s too spotty-” she began. 

He held a finger up to her, concentrating on the noise, eyelashes fluttering in concentration. He quickly put the headphones on her head. 

“Everything in order?” the scratchy voice murmured. Lauren couldn’t tell which figure was speaking. 

“It’s a week late, our members aren’t happy.” 

It was Dylan, Laurens mouth agape as she watched him pull a cigarette from his coat pocket and stare up at the ship and men running to dock it. 

“What’s happening?” Kieran asked. 

She didn’t respond. 

“How much is on board?” Dylan asked. 

“Forty barrels.” said the other man. 

Dylan nodded, approvingly, “You know where you’re taking it?” he asked. 

“Yes sir.” 

Dylan watched as the barrels rolled from the ship's cargo hold. 

“Lauren, that's nitroglycerine.” Kieran whispered. 

“How's the fine city of Ardhalis treating you?” the other man asked as they watched on. 

Dylan shrugged, taking a drag, “As good as any temporary visit can be.” 

“What, you’re not staying?” the other asked, baffled. 

Dylan scoffed, “Of course not, I have to go before all this is well...used.” he gestured at the barrels.

“Nobody special in the big city that’s worth sticking around to save?” the other poked. 

“No one tempting enough to make me stay, no.” he said flatly.

Lauren ripped off the headphones, practically throwing them at Kieran, “Wha-what happened?” he said quickly, putting them on his own head. 

Kieran only caught the tail end of the conversation, boring pleasantries and confirmations before Dylan stalked off back into the shadows. He set the headphones down turning to see Lauren staring at the gloomy afternoon sky. 

He walked quietly behind her. Her back was turned, her frame tense, her hair the only thing that was pliable in that moment. 

“Lauren?” he whispered, reaching a hand to touch her shoulder, but thinking better and retreating. 

He sat in silence a moment waiting for her, but she only sniffled, a hand coming up to wipe across her face. 

“Lauren?” he said, a bit more alarmed. He grabbed her shoulder that time, turning her to face him. 

Her cheeks were red, bright gold eyes pooled with tears, her lips shaking, a firm line between her brows. 

He looked down at his shoes, “What did he say?” 

She inhaled sharply, biting down on her thumb nail, “He knows what it's for, the nitroglycerine. He’s only in Ardhalis temporarily, I-I’m assuming to ensure the supply gets safe passage.” she choked. 

Kieran couldn’t help it, “He’s not staying?” he asked, it may have seemed like a selfish question coming from Kieran, but he knew that it was all Lauren cared about. And he wanted to kill him for it, for leaving her again. 

She shook her head, biting down harder, tears falling effortlessly onto her cheeks. “T-the years I wasted on him, all for n-nothing.” she sobbed. 

Kieran grabbed her shoulders, “No. No they weren’t a waste, think about your parents, the snapdragon, all you have uncovered. Dylan was a simple catalyst-”

“He was right. He even told me that it was a waste that I had gone looking for him, a waste what I had done to try and uncover the Phantom Scythe, i-it’s like he was mocking me.” her face twisted in tight knots, not able to look at Kieran. 

“And I suspect he said such things to throw you off the scent. I thought it was strange what he said to Will at the anniversary party, and consequently to everyone else there. Lauren it was his every intention to lead you away from the Phantom Scythe, he took advantage of you.” he cooed softly. 

She looked up at him angrily, “So should I forgive him?” she said sourly. 

He took his hands off her, “What exactly did he say?” Kieran bit out a little more sternly. 

“The man asked if there was anyone worth sticking around to save, and he said there was no one tempting enough to make him stay.” she said clearly and firmly. 

What a fool, Kieran thought, to leave her, to not see what a miraculous, strong, intelligent human being she was. How she had suffered hardship and sacrificed her time for him, it was the kind of lack of decency that was common among phantom scythe members, it didn’t matter who had helped you along the way, they were lambs in the grand scheme of things. 

“Well? Is it worth forgiving?” she asked again. 

“That’s not my decision to make Lauren.” he said, disappointed in his own words, “You can fight for him, if you want, but you can only do so much,” he looked down at his hands gathering his courage, “if he leaves you he is a fool and a bastard, and would be making the biggest mistake of his life, you are- but maybe you’ll be better for it. Holding on sometimes does more damage than letting go.” 

Lauren stood wide eyed and stock still at his words. He looked at her just as firmly, the wind blowing his hair across his face, he knew he had said too much, but he didn’t care. 

“You are not someone you simply leave, Lauren.” 

He bent to pick up the radio transmitter and the binoculars, he began to walk past her, shouting as he descended the fire escape, “I don’t know what you’ll do about Dylan. But we have the pressing matter of finding where that nitroglycerine is going!” He looked up to see Lauren following, her face had deflated and her tears had dried. 

She gave him a weak smile, adjusting her shirt sleeves, “Right behind you subordinate.” 

Kieran lifted up a hand stopping her mid descent, his hand on her waist- “Lauren, I have a plan.” he said with a sly smile. 

.........................................................

Kieran opened the large oak door to the cellar slowly. Lauren and him had watched Dylan and the other man saunter through the streets until they arrived in the basement of a pub, to which Kierans' plan would be enacted. Lauren sat on the roof, headphones on, the transmitter in Kierans pocket. 

Kieran leaned back against the brick of the room, opting to listen only a few feet away from Dylan and the other man. He would use his favorite element, the element of surprise, to get what he wanted. He needed the white haired boy to fear him, to feel as if Kierans eyes had been watching him this entire time. 

“W-whos that?” the other man's voice shook, his eyes pinned to Kieran in the shadow of the room. 

Dylan whipped around, pistol loaded and pointed directly at Kieran. 

“Dylan!” Kieran exclaimed poking his head with a wide grin from the shadows, “I was wondering when you might see me, not a very perceptive lad are you?” Kieran asked, taking a step from his corner and approaching the other man. 

His nose was close to the older mans, who cowered at Kierans presence, his mouth twitching and eyes squinted.

“You know who I am, don't you?” Kieran asked him softly. 

The other man gulped and quickly nodded his head, Kieran smiled, “Then could you tell your friend to put away that pistol.” 

The old man backed up slightly, “You heard him, pocket it Dylan.” he said his eyes not wavering from Kierans. 

Dylan's eyes switched between the two, before hesitantly putting the pistol down. “What are you doing here, Kieran?” Dylan asked nervously. 

Kieran looked at him expectantly, “Again, not entirely perceptive are you?” Kieran chuckled, putting a hand on Dylans shoulder, and forcing him to sit down on one of the metal chairs. 

“I am a mole, like yourself Dylan. I have worked for the Phantom Scythe since...my infancy. Though I play quite a central role in the Phantom Scythe operations as your friend very well knows,” he said winking at the shaking old man, “I was placed at the precinct to find a little syndicate called Lune. Maybe you’ve heard of them?” he smiled. 

“Y-yes, but I don’t understand what that has to do with me.” Dylan said quickly. 

“Well my little project hasn’t turned up any leads, quite frustratingly. I have to tip my hat to Lune they are extraordinarily capable, probably quite handsome too- anyway, we have a very beautiful and intelligent mutual friend, Lauren Sinclair, who happened to mention you would be away on ‘reconnaissance’ for the week, over seeing what I knew to be a nitroglycerine trade. Now you can piece together that I found it suspicious for a young man to suddenly join the ranks at the precinct as a Phantom Scythe informant- only to find out this very evening he’s over seeing one of the most important trade deals in the organization's history- so I wonder... are you Lune, Dylan?” Kieran said with an upturn of a chin. 

“Of course I’m not fucking Lune!” Dylan nearly shouted, “and who the hell are you anyway?!” 

In the blink of an eye the tip of Kierans blade was grazing Dylan's throat, “I would advise against shouting Mr. Rosenthal.” 

Kieran leaned in, and the blade with it, “I suggest you tell me the truth.” 

Dylan sweat at the pressure of the katana, “I-I am an informant, that is all. I was tasked with coming here to ensure the supply was safely transported and payment was received, that’s it!” he seethed. 

“Why are you at the precinct?” Kieran asked, his blade drawing blood. 

“To make sure they’re not suspicious, they’ve been onto the Phantom Scythe for years, I was placed to cover up any signs of the upcoming attacks, to thwart their plans, t-to distract them-”

“To distract Lauren?” Kieran let slip. 

Dylan looked up at him, “Y-yes, among the others.” 

Kieran sheathed his sword, “Tell me where the barrels are Dylan and I will forget this accusation ever happened.” 

“What?! I should be accusing you, how do I know you’re not Lune?” he shouted standing up to face him. 

Kieran had him thrown against the wall by his neck, leaning in eerily close, “Because I’m the Purple Hyacinth, and I suggest you stay the fuck out of my way.” he whispered. 

Kieran released his grip, turning his back to the two frightened figures, “The barrels Dylan, where are they?” Kieran asked impatiently. 

“18 Dowsings, in the basement.” Dylan said, rubbing his neck with frustration. 

Kieran pulled on his gloves, turning to face the two, “Oh and Dylan,” the white haired boy looked up, “I trust you know what will happen to you if my identity is ever revealed.” 

Kieran bounded up to the roof, where Lauren waited patiently, her eyes slitted as she watched him smile in triumph.

“Good old fashioned threatening eh?” she asked, grabbing the transmitter from his pocket, realizing then just how intimate of a motion it was.

“Felt good to get back to my roots.” he whispered.


	6. Realization

Kieran and Lauren had made a plan to visit the address the next day, it was too late and each of them were wrought with exhaustion, mentally and physically from the day's events. 

Kieran sighed looking at himself in the bathroom mirror, slowly unbuttoning his shirt and stripping it from his shoulders. His hair was tangled, blue eyes losing their luster, the scars that crept around his shoulders and ribs like vines, were now more visible. He reached out a hand caressing one slightly. How he had managed to live a life initially full of torment to one where he was about to crawl into bed with a beautiful woman, was beyond him. It didn’t feel real, it didn’t feel deserved. 

He stepped out observing Lauren out of the corner of his eye, she had been happier after Kieran had accused and threatened Dylan, but he still saw it- that look of betrayal, and something else that painted her sleeping face in a mosaic of emotion.

He pulled the covers back settling in next to her. She was still and silent for a long moment, until Kieran coughed slightly, “Lauren do you want me to-”

She turned her head toward him, the look on her face was a complete puzzle to Kieran, she looked like she was trying to map the features of his face, or decipher who he was.

“Want you to what?” she asked quietly. 

Heat rose to his cheeks at the tone of her voice, it was sultry and innocent unlike anything she had ever said to him.

“Put my arm around you? Like-like last night?” he asked, not able to meet her gaze. He knew she would say no, he knew she would roll her eyes and fall back asleep, but he had taken his own advice- he was going to fight for the people he wanted in his life.

She bit her lip slightly, nodding her head to Kierans' surprise. She turned away from him and Kieran, like muscle memory, wrapped her up in his arms, his body a soft frame against her own. 

It was learned behavior at that point, his eyes closed, his head felt heavy as he drifted only slightly into the beginnings of sleep. 

Lauren rustled under his grasp, this was nothing like the previous night, she thought. She could feel him this time, feel the gentle breeze of his breath against her neck, the pressure of his fingers on her belly, the hard angles of his chest and stomach against her back. She was so entirely aware of every space Kierans body touched hers, that she, in a daze, felt provoked. She knew whatever movements he made against her was involuntary, but it was strange, she wanted him to touch her on purpose, she liked pretending the way his hips knocked hers wasn’t out of sleeping fits, or the nearing of his mouth to her neck was from arousal not exhaustion.

It hit her suddenly, the situation she was in. It wasn’t Dylan comforting her from nightmares or helping her defeat the Phantom Scythe, it was Kieran. It was the man who had his arm around her, who had been no hindrance to her, only help. He had been there, sacrificing his own time, his own life to help in her pursuit of truth. He had not left her, even when she treated him badly and he treated her badly, he still did not leave. He had apologized, put up with how coldly she acted towards him and stayed, even when it was no benefit to him. And to think that he held her at the end of the day, that he had the audacity and courage to ask if she _wanted_ to be held, it made her heart hasten. 

She turned her head to look at him, one eye opened under her gaze, his lips turning up slightly.

“Hm?” he murmured. 

She leaned closer to him, intentionally aligning every plane and angle of her body against the warm expanse of his own. Their eyes open, locked tight to one another. 

Kierans breath hitched at the look that passed between them- curious, confused, but quickly veiled by something else. It was something weightless, a seamless desire between their bodies that unraveled itself. Especially when Kierans eyes flickered down to her lips then back up to stare- uncertain of her motivation. 

But it was evident in the way they both awkwardly adjusted beneath the sheets, but somehow found themselves closer than before. Their noses only a few inches apart, she could feel his breath on her face, and she realized quickly she wanted his breath everywhere.

“Lauren.” he whispered, but was silenced as she placed a chaste and quiet kiss on his lips. His eyes closed and lips parted instinctually, before she pulled away ever so slowly. 

His eyes remained closed, _kiss me again_ , he thought in anguish. 

Lauren rolled so that they were chest to chest, she lifted her leg draping it over Kierans hip, at the movement he let out a whimper, his arm now reaching to press against her back. 

He watched her carefully trail a finger down the side of his neck, across his collarbones to his chest over his nipple and down to his stomach, her eyes gleaming with fascination. 

“Lauren.” he said again, more an exhalation of pleasure than a question. He could hardly believe what was happening.

Her hand came back up to slither behind his neck, cupping the soft hair there. It was only the smallest amount of pressure on her finger tips that propelled Kieran forward, his lips crashing down onto hers. Lauren gasped at his urgency, his tongue begging an entrance to her mouth. And when she finally opened, Kieran let out a sigh of defeat and embraced her harder, his left arm moving to encircle her waist, his other hand skimming up her bare thigh beneath her shift.

Lauren held tightly to his hair, holding him in place as his lips slipped hot and wet against her own. She was kissing him, kissing Kieran, and by the Gods she was enjoying it. The way he grabbed her, strong and impulsive, like she was the last drop of fresh water in an expansive desert. Or the way he rolled his hips against hers, their most sensitive parts nudging slightly. 

He broke away with a gasp, a look on his face like she had just shot him. She felt his arms tense suddenly and in one deft athletic move he rolled on top of her, nudging her legs apart with his knees. She held tight to his back, instinctually afraid he might leave her.

His mouth came back down on hers, gentle this time, a force driving him. He balanced on his forearms and knees, careful not to push too much of himself onto her. The bedsprings beneath them creaked with their ministrations, making the silence around them much more apparent, and the crushing of their lips and small moans much louder. Dylan's tongue, Lauren recalled, had no taste, but Kierans tasted of sugar from his tea, remnants of orange from Darcy's cake, blood where he had chewed his lips earlier that day, all of which came pummeling down to assault her senses in one beautiful passion fit. 

Kieran had kissed women before, but all under the spell of controlled tension, they were deliberate decisions to give in, divorced from any real feelings. But this- this was innate, a built up desire that he had harbored for too long, that was now pouring out of him in droves. 

He forced himself to slow down and savor. He reached a hand around to the back of her neck, lifting her head to meet his more solidly. She moaned at the feeling, attempting to pull him further down against her, she wanted him so desperately- a feeling she scarcely recognized as being her own. She wanted his hands on her, gripping her breasts, combing through her hair, she wanted to wrap her legs fully around his waist, and his lips to bite down on her bare skin-but he held himself in complete control above her, something dreadfully erotic in the hives of her eagerness.

Lauren opened her eyes slightly, loosening her hold on his waist, opting to watch him. She saw out of the corner of her eye how he fisted the bed sheets, his weight creating shifts in the mattress. The veins in his hands and arms popped, his dark eyebrows furrowed together in concentration. Her eyes traveled down his body to the steep angles of his chest, his abdomen, and Kym’s favorite part, the v that dove below his black pajamas. Her heart nearly stopped, when she saw the swollen piece of fabric between his legs. 

Kieran felt her lips pause and stopped himself, rocking back on his heels. His chest beating dramatically with deep rapid breaths. He looked down on her tentatively, her hair splayed out on the pillow like a bed of roses, her shift rucked up above her knees, giving him a full view of her milky legs and the goosebumps over the valleys of her flesh. Then her face, a mixture of surprise and gratification muddled in the lines of her cheeks and eyes. 

He raised his hands to drag harshly across his face, looking away from her. Thoughts whipped around his head, _what if she didn’t want that, what if I was completely wrong, what if I hurt her, or was too quick to crawl on top of her, what if I completely misread the situation, what if she hates me_? 

Lauren could see the panic in Kierans eyes, his hands and body shaking as he looked anywhere but directly at her. She lifted herself up, crouched on her knees, she moved between his legs, still he did not look at her. 

“Kieran?” she whispered, careful not to startle him even more. 

He bit down hard on a knuckle, “What?” he said roughly. 

“Kieran, look at me,” she said, reaching to turn his head, “I’m okay, it’s okay,” she said reading the lines of worry on his face like a psychic, “ _This_ is okay.” 

He released a tight pent up sigh, his head relaxing in her hands. He could feel her growing nearer, “I-if you kiss me again, I won’t be able to stop myself.” he said looking down at the evidence in his pajamas, his cheeks flushing. 

Lauren, to his surprise, chuckled, she turned his head back to look at her, “Then maybe we stop here for the night.” 

He moaned a little in frustration, pushing his forehead against hers, “Why did you do that?” he breathed, his hands coming up to cup her shoulders. He didn’t want to sleep, he wanted to ache between her legs, he wanted to feel her fingers clawing into his back, and her body coiling around his. He wanted her in every way imaginable. 

She smiled, “Because I wanted to.” 

He cocked an eye, “That’s very unlike Lauren Sinclair.” 

He fell back down on the pillows, quickly covering his erection with a pillow and an arm draped over his forehead.

“I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable.” she said quietly. 

“No-no it’s just-” he panted, “now you know my true feelings towards you.” 

“And I am better for it.” she whispered. He looked at her proudly then, hearing her recite what he had told her earlier that evening. 

“C’mere officer.” he said. 

She laid down next to him, reaching her arm around his chest, “Give me your leg.” he said. She obeyed strangely, as he reached down to grab her thigh and hoist it over his hips, “I nearly fell apart when you did that.. I quite like it.” he murmured.


	7. Revelries

Lauren awoke to the sun spilling through the windows, over the white duvet and onto Kierans chest beside her, who sat upright tea in one hand and the days paper in the other. 

She went very still at the image before her, all of it beautifully domestic and with the least domestic person in the world. He concentrated on the paper, his face smiling and grimacing at passages, but Laurens eyes didn’t stay there for long, his body was in a word magnificent. The early morning sun only deepened the deep ridges and valleys of muscle, enhancing the few scars that laid content across his chest. They flexed and stiffened as he turned the page or brought his mug to his lips. His skin cascading down below the covers of the bed like fine silk, she shivered at the thought, a familiar heat flooding her nerves. 

He looked down at her, pleased to see she was awake, “Good morning.” he said simply. 

“Morning.” she said, her voice small. She sat up slightly stretching her arms above her head. 

“Look at this.” he said folding the paper and handing it to her. 

She blinked rapidly, her eyes adjusting to the light, reading a headline that stated ‘25 Barrels of Nitroglycerine Confiscated by Police in Abandoned Grey Chapel Lot’ 

She couldn’t help but smile at the headline, she looked back up at Kieran who smiled the same. This morning was rare, it was perfect in fact. 

“The letter worked.” she said reading the rest of the article. 

He nodded, “Fine writing officer.” 

She giggled, hiding her elation with the back of her hand. She looked up from the paper and to Kieran, who held a gaze much like admiration. Their eyes met and held for a long moment, their smiles subsiding and lips parting as Kieran leaned in slowly, watching her expression attentively, before molding his mouth to her own. A sigh of relief passed through them both as their kisses deepened. Laurens hand came up to cup the side of his face, a low moan escaping Kierans' mouth at the feel of her fingers there.

He paused slightly, “One second,” he mumbled, reaching to set his steaming cup of tea and her paper on the nightstand. 

“Didn’t want it spilling,” he murmured before reaching back with both hands to carefully grasp her face and pull her to him. 

She laid halfway against him, palms on his chest, fingers hinged slightly on his collarbones, her head bent softly back as their mouths moved in unison. He was being so gentle, with a force of restraint she could feel along his body, but the heat that blossomed in their chests burned just as hot as the night before. 

“Mm, Kieran.” she said between the brief separations of their mouths. 

“Hm?” he said against her lips. 

“I’m worried.” 

He pulled away, her head still cradled in his hands, but an alarmed look on his face, “Why?” 

Her eyes softened, “How will we ever get anything done now?” she teased.

Kieran chuckled, wondering then if this is how normal people woke up. Looking down at the tendrils of red hair that framed her face, and the gold in her eyes that reflected like fire in the morning sun. He wondered if given the opportunity- could people wake up to such happiness every morning? That this was truly what it felt like to lead a normal life? Did people really worry about how they would delegate their time outside of their love for someone else, how something like that actually affected the day to day lives of people- loving someone. 

“We’ll have to manage our time better.” he said, caressing the side of her face. 

She tapped his chest, “I could always find something to hate about you.” she posed. 

Kieran grinned down at her, “I think you already have plenty of reasons.” 

Lauren sighed, shaking her head, “I have no hateful reasons strong enough to get me out of this bed.” she looked up at him wearily. 

“Really? Not one?” he asked. 

“I mean I can think of a select few, I’m sure talking about them would help-” she laughed as he wrapped his arms tighter around her. 

“No, no,” he said, knocking his nose with hers, “I don’t want you to think about all your reasons you hate me.” 

“No?” she asked. 

He shook his head. 

“Then what do you want me to do instead?” 

His heart soared at her words, it was strange, he thought, to have someone in your arms but still yearn for them. 

His hands crept down, lifting her to straddle his lap. He gulped at the sudden pressure, his hands moving down to brush the hem of her shift up her thighs, so she might fit tighter to him. His hands skimmed up her sides, he could see clearly the silhouette of her waist behind the thin white fabric, the bump of ribs and the slope of her breast. His hands followed the edge of her delicately, she sucked in a sharp breath at the feeling of his fingers tracing her body, but the noise was quickly silenced by his mouth on hers.

“This,” he panted, “lets just do this a while.” 

His palms flattened against her back, his head switching every so often to capture her mouth in different angles. Her hand reached to grab his, letting her lead him blindly. She shook slightly as she guided him to palm one of her breasts. He whined at the feeling, his thumb brushing over her peak. She felt his erection jump, and answering in kinds, she ground softly against him. He nipped at her lip, grunting at the tension, bucking his hips to repeat the feeling. Their kisses grew deeper, wetter, until they weren’t so much as kissing, but devouring one another, their bodies grinding against one another in a soft tempo. Her hands reached down quickly to pull her shift up above her hips, and then reached further to tug at the waistband of his pajama bottoms. 

“Wait- Lauren, wait.” he said panting below her. 

“Do you not want this?” her eyes searched his face, afraid of her own actions.

He snickered, “More than anything, but just… not yet.” he breathed out the last bit like it was a sin he had been waiting to confess. 

More than anything he wanted to tear off her panties and his own undergarments and plunge into her. The heat in his head and between his legs was at full capacity, but he would make her wait, until they were out of the Inn, back in their natural habitat. He wanted some kind of closure, or reassurance that this was not all a product of their disappearing from normal life, he wanted to make love to her in the city they grew up in, the one where they met and bonded, not in some faraway place where secrets were easily kept.

“When you say things like that it makes me want it all the more.” she whispered. 

He tucked her hair behind her ear, “Bodes well for next time then?” 

She rolled off him, eyeing the bulge in his pants, she gulped, “W-what are you going to do about that?” she asked shamefully. 

He looked down blushing, “I don’t know.” 

“D-doesn't it...hurt?” 

He closed his eyes, “Yes.” he breathed. 

“S-shouldn’t we do something about it?” her voice was soft, innocent. 

He looked over at her with a slight glare, “If you keep saying things like that I’m going to do something we’ll both regret,” he put a hand up to rub his forehead, “I wish you’d go put some clothes on, ugly ones preferably.” 

She rolled her eyes, smile on her lips, she swung her legs over the bed and hopped to the bathroom to change. She came out after a long while, Kieran standing near the window, he looked over-

“Those are not ugly.” he stated with a glare, buttoning up a black shirt. 

“You sure know how to flatter a woman.” she said sarcastically, noticing then the bulge in his pants was gone, he must have-. She stopped the thought, she didn’t want to think about Kieran stroking himself, well she did, but it would throw her into a frenzy of thoughts that were better left alone. 

She shook her head, “So what’s the plan subordinate?” 

He rolled his cuffs up his forearms, “You have to go see him.” he stated. 

She looked perturbed, “I was really hoping you wouldn’t say that.” 

Kieran drained his tea looking out the window, “You did _actually_ kiss him, correct?” 

“Yes.” she spat, looking down shamefully. 

“Good.” he said looking back at her. “This will only work if you charm him, make him think that you came to town to surprise him, that you missed him,” he waved a hand vaguely, “do whatever you have to do to convince him you’re here for _him_ and not the trade.” 

He went on, “Talk about the recent find in Grey Chapel, bring up Lune if you have to, anything to draw him away from our scent. Just bide his time so I can alert the authorities about the barrels.” 

“But won’t he suspect you?” she asked. 

“He might. But there’s a plethora of other Phantom Scythe members that know about this trade, it shouldn’t be suspect that the Purple Hyacinth also knows.”

“Don’t you worry he’ll reveal you were here?” 

“Well he does _know_ who I am, I hope that my reputation and alibi were frightening enough that he won’t,” he looked at her thoughtfully, “I could always threaten him again.” 

“How do you mean?” 

He sighed, “I know what he said at the ports and he’s an asshole for it, but do you think he really cares about you? Enough that he might keep quiet if your life is endangered by a certain assassin?” 

“Are you suggesting using my life as blackmail?” 

He smiled cheerfully, “Precisely. I tell him if my being here is revealed in any way that your life will be in danger, and maybe throw your uncles in with the mix.” 

“You’ll have to do it after he’s got news that the barrels were found. Maybe ruff him up, tell him what a colossal mistake he’s made, how the leaders won’t be happy about the trade falling apart, accuse him of being the one to tip off the authorities, then threaten him,” she nodded her head in agreement, “It could work.”

Kieran smiled devil-like at her response, “You make a fine criminal, dear.”


	8. Rituals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

They each took pause in the sunlight cobblestone street, looking their perspective routes. Kieran gave her a longing gaze. 

“I’ll see you tonight, at the hotel?” she asked, more a confirmation of their plan than a reminder. 

He nodded, backing away from her slowly, “Be careful.” he grinned stepping away and into the bustle of the busy street. 

“You too.” she said, confident he couldn’t hear her. 

They had scouted most of the morning and afternoon, finding where Dylan was staying- a ritzy hotel in downtown, to no one's surprise. 

Lauren unbuttoned one of her top buttons, running a hand through her hair, as she pulled on the large brass knob to the hotel, a perfect pitch of bell echoing through the marble foyer. 

She approached the tightly wound woman at the desk, “Hello,” she smiled, “I’m here to surprise a certain friend, is Dylan Rosenthal in?” she inquired. 

The woman looked displeased picking up the phone- “Uh, Mr. Rosenthal, there is a woman here for you-” she turned back to her, “What’s your name?” she asked. 

“Lauren Sinclair.” 

“Uh, Miss Lauren Sinclair.” 

At that she put the phone down with a ding, “He’ll be right down.” she gestured to the plush leather sofas. 

Lauren reached inside her coat pocket turning on the transmitter. Kieran would be halfway across town by now and likely out of range, but she felt better if things went south, that maybe he could hear here. 

“Lauren!” exclaimed a voice from the elevator. 

She rose excitedly, she had to admit, seeing him wasn’t entirely disappointing. She knew she would never get over it, even if Dylan killed her entire family and friends, she had yearned for his return too long to not be slightly pleased by seeing him. 

“Hello.” she purred, wrapping her arms around his neck. He looked genuinely happy to see her- to her surprise. 

He embraced her a long moment, digging his face into the crook of her neck, then pulling her back at arms length. 

“What are you doing here?” he asked, his eyes skirting around the room. 

“I just came to surprise you. You said you were coming down for a week, I thought I might catch you at the end of your mission, maybe grab dinner and drink.” she chuckled. 

“How did the mission go by the-” 

He winced at her words, “Are you staying here?” he interrupted. 

She cocked her head, “N-no, an Inn on the other side of town.” 

“Oh good.” he said breathlessly. 

Lauren was speechless a moment watching the indecisiveness and worry flood his features. 

“You were saying something about dinner?” he asked, gripping her arms a little tighter. 

“Yes.” she said, “I’d love to spend a little time with you, if you’ll have me.” 

He nodded quickly, “Of course, let me go retrieve some things from upstairs,” he said grabbing her hand, “do you want to join me?” he asked bashfully. 

Lauren panicked slightly, it was Dylan, calm down she thought, “Sure.” she said, feigning a smile. 

……………………

Kieran checked his pocket watch, leaving his post outside the dingey pub to enter an old phone booth, it’s walls translucent from years of smokers talking to far away lovers, he presumed. 

It was half past 6, Dylan should be well distracted by that point. Given Kieran didn’t particularly enjoy thinking about what exactly was distracting him, he didn’t want Lauren in any uncomfortable situations, though he had put her through many. Kieran bit his lip at the thought, checking his watch once more, 6:35 precisely on time he dialed the number to the South’s precinct. 

“43rd District Precinct this is Oliver speaking.” said a gruff voice through the line. 

Kieran coughed methodically preparing his best accent, “ ‘elo I wanted to report suspicious activity ‘own at the ports.” It wasn’t his best accent, but his usual theatrics had been sadly scarce in recent days- something he sorely missed. 

“What is the activity?” Oliver said. 

“ ‘ere were two men, ‘bout twenty, an forty, who knows- ‘own movin’ barrels of nitroglycerine out of a ship and inna pub.” 

“Sorry- did you say nitroglycerine?” Olivers voice sounded clipped. 

“I did.” Kieran said proudly. 

“How did you know it was nitroglycerine?” 

“You callin’ me daft? C3H5N3-O-9 at’s the shit innit? It was on the barrels you prick.” his voice grew louder. 

He could hear Oliver speaking to someone else, murmuring turned quickly to ordering on the other end, Kieran smiled in success. 

“Sir what pub were they moving it to?” his voice sounded rush. 

“The one on Dowsings, shite joint if you ask me.” 

“Thank you sir. And your name?” he asked. 

“Fuck you, ain’t givin’ you my name, beaurecractic bastards.” he hung up the phone with a smile. 

Kieran exited the booth quickly, finding the nearest fire escape and propelling himself upward to the rooftop. He landed quickly and quietly from building to building before reaching his lookout, crouching silently. 

At that moment his transmitter buzzed, static turning quickly to voices. She must be close, he thought. 

He kept an eye on the entrance to the Dowsings pub, but his ears focused more on the conversation in Laurens pocket. 

It was scratchy but audible. 

Dylan and Lauren had sat down at a table, nothing too classy or fancy, but a place well regarded by that part of town. Lauren looked up at the clock, it was close to 7 the police should be on their way. 

“ **I’m so happy you came**.” Dylan said, the lie piercing her every being. He wasn’t even glad to see her, the Phantom Scythe didn’t even mean that much to Kieran, but apparently it did to Dylan. 

“Me to. I was just afraid I would lose you again, I had to see you...ever since that night.” she said bashfully looking down at her hands. 

Kieran clicked his tongue, “Not too seductive Ms. Sinclair...” he mumbled to himself. 

Dylan reached his hand across the table, “ **You’re not going to lose me again**.” 

The lie nearly drove her to tears, but she managed a smile. 

“So tell me about your mission, did you find anything?” 

A look passed over Dylan's face, anger or something like it. 

“ **Nothing too suspicious, the ship in question was a simple merchant vessel, no contraband on board- fortunately**.” 

“It is fortunate.” she smiled. 

“Lauren what do you know about Kieran?” he asked. 

This peaked Kierans interest, as did Laurens. 

“Kieran White? Our coworker?” she asked. 

“Yes.” his hands twitched nervously. 

She chuckled, “Why are you so interested in him Dylan? I don’t have feelings for him you know.” 

_That hurt_. Kieran thought, wishing in that moment he had lie detecting powers. 

“I know, he just seems...odd is all.” 

“I mean you would have to be to enjoy his kind of work, usually stuck up in a dark office reading and organizing dusty files, it’s not for everyone.” 

“B-but do you know anymore about him, like what he does after work?” 

He wouldn’t dare, thought Kieran. He wasn’t about to reveal his identity to Lauren Sinclair of all people. 

She took a large sigh, trying her hardest to force a blush away from her cheeks. _He’s strong, intelligent, kinder than most, wildly passionate, caring, handsome, and tormented beyond reason_. Was what she wanted to say, but instead-

“I know he’s an art enthusiast, reads diligently- he often takes my recommendations, mostly novels. He’s good at his job, not really a bother to others, seems to lead a quiet life, though with a face like that I’m sure he has some secrets.” she laughed nervously thinking of that very face against hers that morning. 

_That’s my girl_ , thought Kieran smiling at the last part. 

Dylan laughed with her briefly. 

“Why do you ask?” 

“What do you know about Lune?” he said ignoring her question. 

She eyed him curiously, “Not... a lot, admittedly. I don’t think anyone knows much about them, they’re one of the precincts main scandals as I’m sure you know. They’re under fire again, 40 barrels of nitroglycerine were confiscated in Grey Chapel just a few days ago, a Lune note in the mix.” 

“What?” he asked, going pale. 

She nodded her head, happy for his reaction, “They had been silent for months, then suddenly they turned up again, with another enormous bust and the trail went dead as its always done. It’s kind of a good thing really, hard to be angry at someone who is making your job easier.” she chuckled into her drink. 

Dylan looked like a ghost before her. 

“Dylan are you alright? You look very pale.” she noted. 

He downed the rest of his drink, leaning in closer, “What about the Purple Hyacinth? What do you know about him?” 

“You’re all business tonight.” she laughed, gold eyes slicing into his own. 

He tried to relax, “ **No, no I’m just so curious about all these things. Much more drama in Ardhalis then where I was before**.” 

Kieran listened closely. 

She couldn’t avoid the question, setting down her drink. “He or she is another elusive scandal we can’t seem to figure out. Whoever they are, they are intelligent beyond compare, meticulous, merciless, highly trained in their skill, someone who can weave in and out of public and private circles with ease, someone unsuspecting, wickedly deadly, but I’m sure with their fair amount of suffering. Being the Phantom Scythes greatest weapon does come with some burden I’m sure.” 

Kieran hardly had time to reflect on her response, the streets erupted with sirens, police officers running to restaurants, and pubs. 

Lauren and Dylan both whipped around at the shouting of two officers, “We need everyone to evacuate immediately! We believe there is a bomb near the premises, please grab your things and exit calmly away from the ports.” 

Dylan, hardly seemed to have a hold on reality, grabbed Laurens hand, “Lets go.” 

She let him lead her out onto the street with the number of other bougie patrons. He turned her around to face him, “You should go back to your Inn.” he said, his voice frightened. 

“Dylan n-” 

He grabbed her roughly, smashing his lips down onto hers. She felt unnerved, oh how she wished it were Kieran. She looked up attempting to ignore the feeling of his lips on hers and saw, not to her surprise, a dark silhouette standing still on the rooftop above her, cloaked in harsh windswept edges, her assassin.

Dylan broke the kiss, “Go back to the Inn Lauren.” he didn’t wait to hear her response, he kissed her cheek once more and ran away from her, in the direction of the hotel. 

Lauren looked back up to the rooftop, the figure gone. 

.................................

Dylan arrived back at his hotel room in a panic, pacing the hardwood in his room, turning off lights, then turning them back on, his hands running through his hair, pulling out strands of white. They found it, how did they fucking find it, his mind screamed. He went rigid, at the sound of a window latch closing. 

“Dylan.” purred a voice from the living area. 

His whole body hummed with fear, not wanting to budge. Though he hardly had to move at all, he heard a deep swoosh and was suddenly pinned to the wallpaper, a knife through his sleeve. 

The figure walked closer, decorated only in black, the only visible parts of him were his eyes- he knew them well. 

Kieran removed his mask, “The redhead Dylan? Really? I wouldn’t think she was your taste.” 

He pulled out another blade, cleaning it’s surface, and pointing the tip under his chin. 

“I asked you once if you knew anything about Lune, and you said no.” 

Dylans jaw shook. 

“The police just found the nitroglycerine Dylan, care to explain?” he pressed the blade further. 

“I-It wasn’t me I swear, I’m not Lune, I don’t know who found it, or who tipped them off, but I swear, I swear, it wasn’t me.” 

Kieran cocked his head, “Do you know how many people have sworn to me? Fallen to their knees swearing at my feet, sworn on the lives of loved ones, family, friends, seems like such a waste doesn’t it? When you could just tell the truth... sacrifice yourself.” he observed, paying no mind to his answers, these were pleasantries after all. 

“F-fine then I swear on my own life it was not me, Kieran!” he shouted, fidgeting under his grasp. 

He pulled the blade from his throat, but stabbed it into the padded shoulder of his dinner jacket instead. 

“You’ve made a massive mistake Dylan, the leader, among others will want answers. And while I am inclined to trust you, I do not, unfortunately- it is not my job after all. If we do not find your answers suffice, there will be consequences.” Kieran whispered. 

“If you’re going to kill me just do it already.” he spat. 

“Kill you?” Kieran nearly laughed, turning to face him, a smile like hell on his lips. 

“No, I won’t kill you Dylan... I will strip you of everything you love and care for first, and then I will kill you, do you understand?” 

“There is no one I care or love enough for you to affect me.” he seethed. 

Kieran took a step towards him, “Noble of you, but I’m afraid you’ve revealed your hand too soon,” he pulled the knife from his coat, “Lauren Sinclair would make a beautiful corpse would she not?” He pulled the last knife. 

“You wouldn’t touch her.” he said, doubling over, catching his breath. 

Kieran smiled, recurring a few select memories of touching Lauren, “Oh _I’m afraid I would_.” 

Dylan stood tall, “You’re evil _you fucking bastard_ you’re evil!” he nearly screamed at the assassin who turned to leave. 

Kieran stopped at the window, “Says the man who just trafficked 25 barrels of nitroglycerine into the city, with the intent of killing thousands... I’d wager our sins are quite the same.” 

He looked at the boy softly then, “Our only difference is I prefer to look them in the eye when I kill them.” 

………………….

Kieran raced through the streets, cutting over rooftops and eventually through the door to the Inn, he nodded at Darcy who smiled sweetly at the man who so clearly looked dangerous.

He ascended the steps to their room with tenacity, only to find Lauren pacing and biting her nails, she jumped when the door flung open. 

Kieran wasted no time he ran to grab her and catch her up in his arms, “Thank god, thank god.” he whispered into her hair. 

He pulled her back slightly to kiss her roughly on the mouth, almost immediately drowning in the feeling. He moaned when she returned his kiss just as solidly, pulling his hair and head down to hers with a groan. They stayed that way for a long moment, wrapped tightly in one anothers embrace, teeth and tongue fighting for dominance. 

Lauren relaxed in his grasp, reaching down to pull his coat from his shoulders, and undo the strap of his katana, letting them both fall to the floor. Kieran toed off his shoes, undoing the buttons on his shirt and peeling it from his body to land in a black heap with his other garments. 

He reached out to her then, his lips still slipping softly against hers, he undid the buttons on her own blouse.

He was undressing her, by God, _this is how people die_ , Lauren thought. 

Kieran stopped, breathless at the woman before him. He could see her breasts, through the sheer bra that held them taut and upright. The urge coursing through him to take them in his mouth, _either one_ , it didn’t matter, yet nothing mattered more.

She noticed his gaze- reaching out deliberately to cup his hand to her breast, squeezing firmly. Kierans eyes closing at the feeling, his body unintentionally rocking towards hers. Laurens reaction was much the same, her own hands lifting to feel the fit plane of muscle, tracing the edge of his chest, down his abs and to the crease of his v, stopping at the edge of his trousers. 

He sucked in sharply, his hands still massaging her breasts, his breathing shallow and cool. The button on his trousers popping open, a much needed release, as they sat languid on his hips, before falling to the ground.

Lauren blushed furiously at the sight, his form apparent behind the white fabric of his boxers. Kieran smiled, it was a rare thing to see Lauren blush, and to know it was _him_ charging the reaction made him all the more happy. 

“Were you expecting a garter belt?” 

She snickered looking up at his wanting eyes, “You’d look hideous in one.” 

He scoffed, “I would not, I’d be stunning.” 

She smiled back and curled her fingertips into the waistband of his boxers pulling him against her. 

“D-do you still want to wait?” she asked quietly, the movement of her lips a delicious feeling against his chest.

He glanced kisses soft as feathers across her cheekbone, below her brow, down her temple and to the soft spot near her ear, “No.” he whispered. 

She looked up at him in half satisfaction and surprise. He tucked her hair behind her ear, “But if you do I won’t protest.” 

Her body was driving her as she shook her head softly in response, a light flickering behind his blue eyes when she did so, heat blossoming up his chest and neck. Lauren watched on nervously as he bent slightly to unbutton her pants and peel them off her, painfully slow. The realization stinging her nerves that this was really happening, that in a few moments she would be naked beneath him. She had never done this before, christ, _she had never done this before_. Her mind raced at the thought, should she tell him? Tell the famed assassin that she had never had sex before, but more than that, he would be her first, embarrassment shot through her at such a confession.

Kieran felt just as caught up in his own thoughts, hardly believing that this was his life, all he had ever done he knew he did not deserve this, let alone her. He had thought about this moment a million times over, but it was never so... _realistic_. She was never flesh and blood thundering before him, he could never touch her or kiss her, his imaginings were just that of phantoms.

“Y-you sure you want this? You want me?” he choked on the words, afraid of their connotation. 

Lauren looked up surprised, happy to see him with a similar uncertain expression. Boldness cascading, she wrapped her arms around his neck, “I was sure this morning and I’m sure now.” 

He needed no other convincing, he walked her back against the bed, but stopped suddenly to strip the bed of its duvet and top sheet, save two pillows haphazard on its face. He pushed her gently down onto it, his hands creeping around her, his breath hissing out as she explored him just as eagerly. 

In a tangle of limbs, she arched her back, contorting her arms to undo the clasp of her bra, throwing it behind her. Kieran gasped into her mouth, his lips automatically traveling down the edges of her body to land, softly around her nipple, the rough surface of his tongue sucking against it. She arched further into him a dreadfully deep moan escaping her as her hip knocked his, she had never experienced pleasure like that before, never expected it, how such a small motion could make her whole stomach flop and toes curl. He continued with tightly closed eyes, his nimble hands cradling her ribs, dark blotches parading across her vision as he switched his attention.

Damned that he did not have two mouths. 

She didn’t know what happened or when it happened but he had stopped his ministrations to lift her up by the small of her back, placing a pillow beneath her, the gentlest of motions in what seemed like a hellscape of intensity. She peered down at him, his gaze seemingly eaten up by the warm planes of her body, his hands shaking as they crept up her thighs to curl into her panties and pull them off in one fell swoop. The cool air against her made her entire body tighten and squirm with anticipation, she bit down hard on her lip, her nerves searing. 

She felt the mattress dip to one side, only to catch out the corner of her eye, his boxers now laid on the bed next to them.

In that moment she had never felt such an overwhelming sense of urgency to have him inside her, she wanted it so blindly. Her boldness back she looked at him to see where the v reached its peak in a bit of black hair, and his length full before her. He crawled between her legs and she felt him nudge against her, moaning at the feeling. 

“I’ve never done this before.” she blurted, so terrified of what his reaction would be. 

He smiled with closed lips, pressing his forehead to hers, what looked like tears nearly welling up in his eyes “Nor have I.” It wasn’t a lie, she thought reassuringly. His blue eyes beamed longingly into hers, and he watched her face ease with his words, the lines of emotion in her eyes pass from fear to delight in the sliver of a moment. 

He tilted her chin up with a finger, pressing his mouth to hers, “I’ll go slow.” he whispered, his voice causing her to melt back into him without the slightest thought. 

She adjusted herself under him, curving her body to fit as close as she could to his. Her breasts, pressed against his chest, he reached his hands down lifting her legs to clasp around his back. It was a kind of teaching, the way he moved her, one she wanted from no one else. 

Lauren whimpered when he moved back to kiss her. Kieran never imagined it to be like this- that whatever she did he reciprocated in kinds, if she touched him he did it back, if she moaned he did just as hard, until they were sweating, their hands gripping hard to one another, tongues intertwined, skin red and bodies shaking with anticipation. 

Kieran didn’t know when it happened but he was suddenly gasping, fully buried inside her. He heard her cry out at the feeling and he was suddenly back, watching her writhe-

“Are you okay?” he asked, amazed he could even form words.

She smiled, pulling his mouth down forcefully against hers. He moved slowly at first, pushing in and out of her at an aching pace, he clutched her shoulders attempting to conjure whatever self control was left of him. She was so strong, he thought, nothing like the phantom in his imaginings. She wasn’t pliable when he thrust into her, she was responsive, forceful, demanding, bucking her hips to meet his, she was _enjoying_ it. 

He clutched the bedsheets on either side of her, “What is it?” he asked, his brow furrowed. 

She opened her eyes, “Just,” he thrust into her again eliciting a moan, “h-happy.” she whined. 

Kieran nearly fell apart at that, closing his eyes tightly as she pulled his hair. He didn’t want it to be over, not yet, but the way she whimpered and gasped his name was...powerful. She was concentrating, he noticed, her cheeks, neck and chest all painted in a lovely red as she tried to say his name again. Though it never came, only short ragged gasps that were swallowed up by his lips. 

“L-Lauren I’m not,” his hips faltered, “g-going to... l-last long.” the sound of their bodies slapping together nearly drove him over the edge.

She curled herself around him, tightening deliberately around his length, she wanted him to come, she wanted to see him fall apart above her. 

“Ah-h. Lauren-” he bellowed. His hand shot out to grab the headboard of the bed, his hips pounding into her. 

She bit his bottom lip softly, hanging on by her teeth, as the last shred of his control exploded. His tongue penetrated her mouth, whining into her with soft high pitched hums as his length throbbed and pulsed inside her, the pounding of his hips erratic and uneven. He collapsed down to his elbows, his body jerking in pleasure. 

When he came back to himself, he noticed he was gripping her harshly, his head pressed against hers, a dazed smile on her lips, her breathing soft and warm. 

He was hoarse as he pulled out of her flinching at the feeling, and onto his side beside her, his hands not leaving her body. She stilled, her chest rising and falling calmly, she turned her head opening a set of gold eyes to him. 

“Are you alright?” he panted. 

She nodded. 

“I didn’t hurt you?” he asked, genuine worry on his face. 

“Quite the opposite.” she murmured. 

“D-did you…” he was shy about the question, embarrassed that he didn’t know what an orgasming woman looked like. 

“No,” she said softly, turning toward him, whose face turned down.

“Sorry.” he said quietly. 

She lifted his face up to kiss him quickly, “Don’t apologize,” she chuckled, “that was wonderful, Kieran, better than wonderful in fact. We’ll just have to... practice.” she smiled daringly. 

He looked up at her through lidded eyes, “When does training start?” he said, wrapping a hand around her waist, pulling her against the long slim length of him. 

“Whenever you’re able subordinate.” 

He hummed reaching down to lift the covers over the top of them. “I may need a moment. I’ve been running across rooftops all evening and threatening bad guys.” 

“Sounds like fun work.” she posed. 

“It is, and you should see my partner,” his hands gripping her ass, “stunning body, and she makes this noise when you-”

She thumped him in the shoulder, Kieran chuckling for a moment before falling back to something serious, “Well... she’s quite perfect... anyway.” he murmured. 

She blushed, not in her entire life would she believe Kieran could be truly this romantic, she thought better of it, how her doubts about him had been obliterated in the span of an evening, and nestled in beside him. 

“Give me your leg.” he whispered. 

She smiled against his chest, lifting her leg to drape across his hips, and drift into sleep next to him.


End file.
